Get Merried
by Vikey91
Summary: Sasuke, hari ini kau akan tamat. Hari-hari bebasmu sebagai bujangan akan berakhir. Jadi, siapkan dirimu/Semoga saja pernikahan ini batal/ aku baru tahu nama calon istriku Haruno Sakura saat pengucapan janji pernikahan/ Tak bisa kupercaya. Aku menikah dengan orang yang bahkan tidak kukenal. Mengerikan/Dedicated to Ssaver Contest : Banjit tomatceri 4 (BTC4)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : ****Get Merried**

**Author : Vikey**

**Cast : ****Sasuke - Sakura**

**Genre : AU, Romance gaje, Fluff gagal.**

**Rate : ****T+**

**Type : ****OS**

**Dedicated for Saverscontest : Banjir TomatCeri 2014 (BTC4).**

**Happy reading~**

**Summary :**

_Sasuke, hari ini kau akan tamat. Hari-hari bebasmu sebagai bujangan akan berakhir. Jadi, siapkan dirimu/Semoga saja pernikahan ini batal/ aku baru tahu nama calon istriku Haruno Sakura saat pengucapan janji pernikahan/ Tak bisa kupercaya. Aku menikah dengan orang yang bahkan tidak kukenal. Mengerikan/sebuah kesalahan yang membuat Sasuke harus merubah seluruh kisah hidupnya/Dedicated to Ssaver Contest : Banjit tomatceri 4 (BTC4)_

**Pernikahan adalah kesalahan yang harus dibuat tiap orang. (George Jessel)**

**Pernikahan yang berhasil tergantung pada dua hal, menemukan orang yang tepat dan menjadi orang yang tepat (Anonim)**

**Sasuke**

Sial, kupukir hari ini tidak akan datang. Hari dimana lonceng kematian untuk masa bujanganku berakhir. Ah, sejak dulu aku _phobia_ pernikahan. Oke, belum dalam tahap phobia akut sebenarnya. Hanya saja, menurutku semua alasan untuk sebuah pernikahan adalah _nonsens._ Pernikahan menurut deskripsiku hanyalah tali kekang yang akan membatasi semua tingkah lakuku. Oke, bukan maksudku menjadi laki-laki bangsat yang nengandalkan tampang dan kekayaan. Semua orang juga tahu, kalau bungsu keturunan Uchiha ini termasuk dalam bujangan paling diminati sejagad Konoha. Aku bisa mendapatkan perempuan manapun yang kuinginkan dengan satu jentikkan jariku. Meskipun itu tak kulakukan karena menurutku segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan wanita itu merepotkan.

Berhenti memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi hari ini. Ingat, sebuah kata mutiara yang berbunyi, hari ini pasti berlalu, maka bergeraklah. Berbekal kalimat sakti itu, kuangkat pantatku dari kasur empuk yang setia menemani malamku sepanjang umur. Ah, dobel sial. Baru membuka mata saja langsung disambut benda itu terpajang dibalik pintu. Yah, Jas hitam pernikahan yang baru dikirimkan dari Paris langsung oleh baka aniki. Yang katanya berharga mahal dan khusus dirancang untuk acara ini. _I don't care!_

"Sasu.." ketukan di pnitu membuyarkan lamunan suram pagiku.

"Jangan masuk!" Balasku keras. Malas sekali harus menghadapi ocehan tak guna dari baka aniki. Coba, sehari saja dia tidak merusak suasana hatiku. Dan kupikir aku masih harus meneruskan drama kemarahanku padanya. Oke, bukan bermaksud menjadi adik durhaka. Salahkan saja Itachi-baka yang membuatku terpaksa menjalani hari paling indah dalam tanda kutip ini. Kalau bukan alasan dia mengancam tidak akan menikah dan berubah jadi gay jika aku tidak mau menikah hari ini. Kupikir sampai kapanku aku tidak akan menikah. Dan sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu peduli Itachi mau jadi gay ataupun juga kalau saja kaa-san tidak terkapar pingsan mendengar ucapan ngawur kakak laki-lakiku itu. Jadi, pada intinya alasan utama pernikahanku ini karena kaa-san.

"Terlambat _baka_... aku sudah masuk." Sial, dobel tripel sial, ingin sekali rasanya melempar lampu duduk di sampingku ini ke wajah nyengirnya.

"Eih... Sasu-cake, ini sudah jam berapa? Kenapa belum siap-siap. Ini hari yang indah untukmu. Cepat sana mandi." Dengan kekuatan mega yang entah didapatnya dari mana (yang aku curiga dia baru saja berguru pada samson) baka Itachi mendorongku menuju kamar mandi di sebelah kanan ranjang.

"Tidak usah bawel. Sana keluar dari kamarku!" dengusku marah dari dalam kamar mandi. Kemudian, berjalan menuju westafel dan melihat wajah tampan sempurnaku dari pantulan di kaca.

"Sasuke, hari ini kau akan tamat. Hari-hari bebasmu sebagai bujangan akan berakhir. Jadi, siapkan dirimu." Yah, rutinitas pagiku sebelum mandi adalah bermonolog dengan diriku sendiri. Karena tidak ada orang yang mengenalku luar dalam kecuali diriku sendiri, khas Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Nah itu Sasu-cake... akhirnya keluar juga kau. Kupikir kau akan kabur Sasu." Baka Itachi langsung menarikku ke pintu depan begitu aku turun dari tangga.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tampan sekali. Persis ayahmu." Kaa-san ikut mendekat. Memeluk tubuh tegapku dengan haru.

"Jangan kecewakan leluhur Uchiha, Sasuke." Tepukan lembut diberikan Tousan, membuatku melotot pada Itachi. Karena aku yakin dia yang sedang disindir oleh Tousan. Dasar kakak merepotkan.

.

**.**

**.**

Perjalan berjalan sedikit macet. Katanya ada kecelakaan di jalan tol. Syukurlah. Semoga saja pernikahan ini batal. Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang pernikahan. Bahkan aku belum kenal siapa calon istriku. Bertemu saja belum. Sungguh persiapan pernikahan yang mengesankan. Semuanya sudah diurus oleh niisan dan kaa-san. Mereka bilang calon istriku itu cantik dan sempurna. Awas saja kalau gadis yang mereka pilih itu dibawah standarku. Itachi akan menerima balasanku.

"Nah, sesuai permintaanmu Sasu. Acara pernikahan ini diadakan dengan sederhana. Hanya mengundang beberapa keluarga dan kenalan saja. Bahkan teman-temanmu tidak diundang." Kudengar Ocehan Itachi-nii yang bersemangat. Jadi bingung, sebenarnya siapa yang mau menikah. Aku atau dia. Kan aku yang nikah. Tapi malah dia yang repot. Tak mengacuhkan, telinga kusumpal dengan headphone dan memutar lagu-lagu metal kesukaanku.

"Sasu... kita sudah sampai." Kurasa Kaa-san menyentuh bahuku. Mengalihkan perhatianku dan melepas i-pod.

"Hn..."

"Sepertinya kita telat. Ayo Sasuke, Kaa-san. Acara segera dimulai." Dengan tak sabar baka-aniki menarik lenganku kesana kemari. _Oh God!_ Kenapa kakakku tiba-tiba pecicilan begini. Sungguh tidak mencerminkan seorang Uchiha. Dosa apa kaa-san dulu mengandungnya.

"Eh, Itachi. Kenapa pelaminannya ada dua." Kaa-san berhenti di depan salah satu pintu masuk gedung pernikahan yang ternyata memang ada dua pelaminan disana.

"Yang mana ini? Kaa-san kemarin tidak ikut check gedungnya. Kan kamu yang terakhir checking."

"Batalkan saja Kaa-san. Kita tunda saja pernikahannya." Sahutku santai. Ah, semoga saja memang akan dibatalkan. Kami-sama sungguh sayang padaku.

"Jangan terlalu berharap Sasu-cake. Pernikahanmu akan tetap dilaksanakan. Ayo, pasti yang ini. Mari kaa-san." Dengan sadis Baka-niisan memukul kepalaku sebal. Sial, dobel tripel sial. Aku dipermalukan didepan umum. Awas kau keriput.

"Jadi, siapa nama calon istriku?" tanyaku begitu kami sudah masuk dan melihat mempelai wanitaku sudah berdiri dipelaminan. Ah, sial. Dobel tripel sial. Perutku tiba-tiba melilit. Sangat tidak etis Uchiha Sasuke gugup menghadapi calon istrinya yang belum ia kenal.

"Aku lupa, nanti juga kau akan tahu. Kemarin Akatsuki yang memilihkan gadisnya."

Sial, sekali lagi. Jadi calon istriku ini pilihan geng sinting Akatsuki. Tahu begitu aku saja yang cari sendiri. Hah, tamat riwayatmu Sasuke. Pasti gadis pilihan geng aneh itu sama anehnya dengan mereka. Ini sebenarnya pernikahan atau apa sih. Niat banget kayaknya. Tarik nafas Sasuke, tarik. Semua akan indah pada waktunya, kalau memang istrimu nanti benar-benar seaneh Geng sinting Akatsuki. Suruh saja dia operasi plastik biar wajahnya mirip Lucy pacarnya si Dragneel itu.

Oke, langkah harus segagah mungkin. Buat semua orang terpesona terutama calon istrimu yang sedari tadi terus menunduk. Tunjukkan kharisma seorang Uchiha. _And than, its show time!._

_._

_._

Terdengar gila memang, aku baru tahu nama calon istriku Haruno Sakura saat pengucapan janji pernikahan. Meski sedikit tak ikhlas aku bisa mengucapkan janji itu yang entah akan ku tepati atau tidak. Dan hei, ekspresi terkejut calon yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istri sahku itu sungguh lucu. Dia terperangah menatapku dari balik tudungnya. Mata hijaunya membulat terkejut. Pasti dia terpesona melihat ketampananku.

"Nona sakura... Maukah kau berjanji, mencintai Suamimu Uchiha Sasuke selamanya. Dalam suka maupun suka. Dalam sehat maupun sakit. Sampai ajal menjemput." Kuperhatikan sepertinya dia tidak fokus dengan ucapan saksi pernikahan kami. Hei cantik. Ada apa denganmu? Oke, kupikir kekhawatiranku berlebihan. Gadis ini, calon yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istriku ini cantik dan menggemaskan. Pipinya bulat dengan mata hijau sebening telaga.

Wajah paniknya itu, membuat sesuatu di bawah perutku bergolak. Belum pernah ada seseorang yang berhasil membangkitkan hasratku dalam satu kali tatapan. Ternyata menikah tidak seburuk yang ku pikir.

"Kenapa tidak dijawab sayang?" kubisikkan ucapanku ditelinganya. Sedikit nakal, kutiup lubang telinganya menggoda dan reaksinya sungguh mengagumkan. Dia langsung tergagap dengan mata hijau bersinar gugup.

"A..A..aku mau!" sahutnya dengan cicitan gugup mendominasi, bahkan ia menjawab masih dengan mata hijau menatapku tegang. Gadis pintar. Sekarang kau sudah menjadi istri sahku.

"kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Tuan Sasuke, kau boleh mencium mempelaimu sekarang." Tanpa disuruh dua kali, tanganku bergerak menyentuh leher belakangnya. Sedikit memutar tubuh istriku sayang ini dan memeluk pinggangnya. Mungkin ada beberapa detik kami bertatapan intens. Menggodanya sungguh mengasyikkan. Kutarik tudung kepalanya membuat wajah manisnya kini terlihat jelas. Tatapanku menjalar dari surai pink yang mengintip dari balik tatanan rambutnya. Kemudian dahinya yang lebar, disusul kelopak matanya yang mengerjap dengan indah. Sungguh karya Tuhan terindah yang pernah kulihat ditambah sepasang mata hijau menyejukkan. Dan jangan lupakan, bibir paling mengagumkan yang membuatku tidak sabar untuk menyentuhnya.

"Kau cantik sayang..." bisikku rendah. Menarik wajahnya semakin mendekat. Sedikit seringai ku pasang dalam senyumanku sebelum bibirku menyambar bibir tipisnya yang berwarna pink pucat. Ah, mempelai paling cantik yang pernah kulihat. Memang, segala sesuatu yang menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke harus exclusive.

"Selamat datang dalam dunia penuh kebahagiaan nyonya Uchiha." Bisikku disela ciuman kami. Ah, sial. Dobel. Tripel sial. Bibirnya begitu lentur dan membuatku merasa candu hanya dalam satu kecupan. Dan sepertinya, istri tersayangku ini sedikit kewalahan menghadapi keliaran gerakanku.

Ah, benar-benar candu. Dan terpaksa aku harus mengakhiri ciuman luar biasa ini karena istriku tersayang sudah megap-megap kehabisan oksigen. Ingatkan aku untuk memberinya privat nanti. Karena kupikir gadis manis ini masih amatiran.

"Kau..." bisiknya sedikit terengah dengan wajah memerah. Sial, dobel tripel sial. Rasanya ingin sekali upacara konyol ini segera berakhir dan aku bisa menikmati hak exclusive atas istriku ini sendirian. Tanpa ada pengganggu. Tahan Sasuke, semua akan indah pada waktunya.

.

**.**

**.**

Tanpa menunggu lagi, aku bergegas menarik tangan lembut istriku sayang yang baru kuingat lagi bernama Sakura Haruno. Yah, sejak tadi perhatianku hanya terfokus pada ekspresi aneh yang ditujukan istriku tersayang. Ah, seandainya kutahu menikah akan sebahagia ini, mungkin sejak dulu aku sudah menikahi gadis berambut pink pudar yang menyembul dari tudung kepalanya. Ah, segala tentang gadis ini terlihat begitu indah.

"Siapa kau?" teriaknya begitu memasuki Limo hitam yang akan membawa kami ke rumah.

"Suamimu..." Sahutku dengan senyum paling lebar yang pernah kutunjukkan pada orang lain. Sial, euforia kebahagiaan ini menjungkir balik duniaku. Sebelah tanganku terangkat untuk membelai pipinya. Terasa begitu halus dibawah sentuhan ibu jariku. Benar-benar sempurna. Tuhan memang tahu apa yang terbaik untukku.

"Bukan... seharusnya aku tidak menikah denganmu." Geraman marahnya membangkitkan sisi liarku. Ah, sial, dobel tripel sial. Wajah merahnya menggemaskan. Dan apa yang dikatakan mulut manisnya, tidak menikah denganku? Yang benar saja.

"jangan bercanda sayang. Faktanya kita sudah menikah sekarang. Aku suamimu dan kau istriku. Habis perkara."

Aku tahu, istriku sayang sedang menahan amarahnya. Mata hijaunya berkilat. Membuatnya terlihat seperti pantulan hutan lebat di daerah tropis. Gadis ini, istriku sayang pintar sekali menjeratku hingga ke dasar.

Beringsut menjauh, sedetik kemudian istriku sayang menyemburkan amarahnya yang tak mampu dia bendung lagi. Kata-kata kecewa bahwa seharusnya dia menikah dengan kekasihnya bernama Gaara atau siapalah aku tidak peduli. Dan kemudian dia tertawa dalam nada tak percaya.

"Oh Kami-sama. Tak bisa kupercaya. Aku menikah dengan orang yang bahkan tidak kukenal. Mengerikan!" dia memukul kepalanya sedikit histeris. "Hentikan mobilnya, aku mau turun. Kita selesaikan semuanya dan batalkan pernikahan konyol ini."

Memutar bola mataku, tak percaya dengan ucapannya. Membatalkan pernikahan ini. Oh yang benar saja. Jangan harap. Tak peduli salah mempelai atau apapun masalahnya, Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan melepaskan apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Termasuk istri tersayangku ini. Akan kulakukan apapun yang akan membuatnya tetap disampingku. Ketika Uchiha Sasuke sudah memutuskan. Semua akan terjadi seperti apa yang kuinginkan.

"Paman... putar balik. Kita ke Bandara sekarang juga." Ku lirik istriku sayang, matanya membulat dengan ngeri mendengar titahku pada Paman Ichiraku yang dengan senang hati menjadi supir mobil pengantinku ini.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan tuan. Hentikan mobilnya sekarang juga." Pemberani, gadis ini menatap nyalang padaku. Menarik kerah bajuku mendekat.

Ah, sial, dobel tripel sial. Keuntungan buatku.

Wajah manisnya membuatku lapar ingin melahapnya sekarang juga. Tahan Sasuke. Jangan terburu-buru. Istrimu ini gadis yang berbeda. Gunakan strategi. Pelan-pelan. Perlahan. Lalu terkam. Dan dia akan menjadi milikmu selamanya. Pikiran ini membuatku bersemangat dan tertantang.

"Sayang, kita akan langsung berbulan madu." Menebar rayuan, bibirku sudah mendekat di telinganya. Membisikkan kalimat itu sehalus mungkin. Dan strike! Tubuh istriku sayang ini mengigil menahan getaran dari efek guncangan yang kuberikan. Sedikit lagi Sasuke. Sekali lagi, aku merasakan bibir lembutnya terbuka. Siap menyambut kedatangan bibirku. Oke, jangan ingatkan aku untuk berhenti. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut kini perlahan berubah menggebu penuh kerakusan. Sakura benar-benar responsif. Kami berebut udara di sela ciuman menakjubkan ini. Mulutnya benar-benar indah. Kami-sama, aku benar-benar terhanyut dalam pusaran kebahagiaan. Gadis ini akan dan harus menjadi milikku.

_**Drrtt... drrttt.**_

Kebahagiaanku terinterupsi dengan sempurna. Jika bukan informasi penting, akan kubunuh siapapun yang sudah mengganggu moment terindahku bersama Sakura. Kulirik istriku sayang yang sepertinya masih terpana dengan kedahsyatan ciuman kami tadi. Dengan perlahan kutarik bahunya agar kepalanya bersandar padaku. Dia tidak menolaknya, bagus.

"Sasuke... gawat!" cerocosan panik kakakku tiba-tiba masuk begitu kuangkat telepon.

"Ada Apa baka-niisan?" sahutku santai, sebelah tanganku membelai rambut Sakura yang sekarang sudah tergerai dengan indah. Mata hijaunya masih belum fokus, yakin demi apapun. Dia terkesan dengan perlakuan lembutku. Kau beruntung Sakura, menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang menerima perlakuan lembutku.

"Sasuke...! kau mendengarku." Ah, sial. Dobel tripel sial. Lagi-lagi si baka ini mengintrupsi lamunan indahku.

"Iya.. dengar. Ada apa?"

"Sekarang kau dimana? Aku tidak bisa memberitahu lewat telepon. Cepat kerumah. Harusnya kalian sudah disini 15 menit yang lalu."

"Aku di jalan menuju Bandara, aku mau mengajak istriku honeymoon. Sudah jangan ganggu lagi."

"Jangan berani menutup teleponnya Sasuke. Disini kacau. Kau salah mempelai. Demi Tuhan. Sasori ngamuk-ngamuk disini. Yang kau nikahi bukan Shion. Tapi Sakura, adiknya Sasori yang hari ini menikah juga." Terdengar nada histeris dari suara kakakku dan teriakan kekacauan di belakangnya. Sedikit menjauhkan telepon, ku lirik Sakura yang masih melamun dengan nyaman dalam pelukanku. Kuharap Sakura, istriku sayang ini tidak mendengar teriakan Itachi.

"Aku sudah tahu, tapi aku tidak peduli. Kau yang selesaikan kekacauan disana. Oh iya, niisan. Katakan pada Sasori temanmu itu. Dia harus merestui pernikahan kami atau aku tidak akan membawa Sakura pulang. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu niisan." Diakhir kalimat, langsung kumatikan ponselku bahkan mencabut baterainya. Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu masa bulan madu kita Sakura sayang. Bisikku sambil mencium jidat lebarnya saat kulihat ia menutup mata hijau yang sekarang menjadi favoritku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit berubah gelap begitu kami mendarat di tanah Barcelona, Spanyol. Setelah ciuman dahsyat kami di mobil saat masih di Konoha tadi. Istri cantikku ini berubah pendiam. Kupikir dia malu untuk mengakui kalau dia memiliki ketertarikan yang sama padaku. Dasar gadis gengsian. Kepeluk pinggangnya posesif saat kami beranjak keluar dari Bandara.

"Dimana ini Uchiha-san." Bisiknya dengan perjuangan keras menahan rona merah dipipinya. Tak tahan, kutundukkan wajahku dan mencium pipinya sekilas. "Di Barcelona sayang, dan panggil aku Sasuke-kun." Geramku menahan hasrat yang bergejolak di bawah sana. Aku memiliki batas kesabaran.

"Tidak... aku tidak mau." Tolaknya berusaha melepaskan pelukanku. Sebuah usaha yang sia-sia sayangku. Aku tidak akan melepasmu.

"Tidak ada bantahan sayang, atau aku akan memaksamu bercinta disini sekarang juga." Ucapanku melambat, teredam dijidat lebarnya yang menurutku indah. Sudah kukatakan, segala sesuatu tentang istriku sayang ini begitu indah. Bibirku sudah menempel erat dikulit lembutnya, disusul kedua tanganku juga mengeratkan sentuhan di pinggulnya. Hangat, semua keresahan dan kemarahan yang sempat bergolak seketika menghilang hanya dengan memeluk tubuh Sakura. Dan aku bersumpah melihat tatapan iri orang-orang yang menyaksikan moment bahagiaku ini. Karena nyatanya, kami berpelukan di tengah kerumunan lalu lalang.

"Demi Tuhan... aku mencintaimu Sakura." Mengangkat wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku, bisa kulihat binar terkejut di mata hijaunya. "Beri aku waktu untuk menunjukkan bahwa kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Aku adalah lelaki yang dikirimkan oleh Kami-sama untuk menjadi suamimu. Apa kau percaya padaku?" sial, Dobel, tripel sial. Mulutku ini tiba-tiba sangat lancar mengeluarkan kata-kata manis yang kuyakin baru kali ini seumur hidupku. Dan seperti mendapatkan dunia dan seisinya, kebahagiaanku berlipat-lipat saat melihat Sakura, Istriku sayang mengangguk yakin dengan tatapan terpesona. Bagus. Tinggal selangkah lagi dan kau tidak akan bisa berpaling dariku sayang. Kau akan melupakan segalanya dan hanya ada aku di hidupmu. Tidak kekasihmu, kakakmu bahkan orang tuamu. Hanya akan ada aku, Uchiha Sasuke, suamimu.

Dan kuberitahu satu hal. Menikah itu menyenangkan. Tidak seburuk yang kalian pikirkan oke.

_**Owari...**_

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

_**Omake...**_

Kupandang wajah teduh istriku sayang yang sedang tertidur dalam dekapanku. Tiga bulan sudah pernikahanku berjalan, dan aku merasa seperti mimpi. Hari-hari yang kami lalui bersama semuanya begitu indah. Sakura Uchiha, wanita menggemaskan yang akan selalu merona bahkan setelah setiap hari melihatku telanjang. Ah, aku sangat mencintaimu sayang. Menundukkan wajah, kutarik dagunya dan berniat memberikan kecupan di bibir tipisnya yang membengkak, sisa dari percintaan dahsyat kami semalam.

"Trtttttt... trrrrrttttttt..."

Dan terintrupsi dengan sempurna. Sial, dobel tripel sial. Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini. Bahkan jam baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Menarik lenganku perlahan, takut istri sayangku ini terbangun. Kemudian bangkit dan meraih celana boxer dan jubahku sebelum membuka pintu kamar. Tidak etis bukan menerima tamu sambil telanjang. Kalian yang sudah menikah pasti tahu apa yang semalam kulakukan bersama istriku.

"Siapa!"

Dan buagh... sebuah pukulan hampir saja mematahkan hidungku jika tidak refleks menghindar. Apa-apaan ini.

"Dimana Sakura!" oh sabar bung. Tiba-tiba pria berambut merah darah dan bermata seperti Panda ini merangsek masuk sambil teriak-teriak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" balasku menarik bahunya kasar.

"Polisi akan menangkapmu karena menculik calon istriku. Cepat katakan, dimana kau sembunyikan Sakura!" pria gila ini masih teriak-teriak tak Karuan. Ah sial, dobel tripel sial. Bisa-bisa Sakura terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. aku menyeretnya keluar dari apartement yang kutinggali bersama Sakura sejak kedatangan pertama kami saat bulan madu di Spanyol ini. Lenganku melayang bersiap memukulnya.

"Tahan Sasuke!" tiba-tiba baka Itachi muncul dan menarik tubuhku. Dan seseorang berambut merah lainnya juga menarik tubuh pria panda ini dari cengkramanku.

"Niisan, siapa pria gila ini."

_**pletak**_

"Baka!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Itachi-nii malah memukul kepalaku. Persis seperti yang sering ia lakukan. "Dia calon suami asli Sakura!"

Oh, aku paham. Jadi si panda ini yang seharusnya menikah dengan Sakura sayangku.

"Sasuke, dimana adikku?" kali ini pria berambut merah berwajah _baby face_ yang agak sedikit mirip sakura ini menatapku dengan tajam.

"Adikmu? Ah, sakura. Dia masih tidur. Kelelahan." Mataku menyipit menyadari tatapan benci si panda padaku. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan seringai kemenangan saat mendengar geramannya.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, kau dimana?" terdengar suara panik dari dalam rumahku. Sepertinya permata hatiku itu sudah terbangun dari sleeping beautynya. Dan kebiasaannya saat terbangun adalah memelukku sebentar sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak dari tempat tidur. Pasti dia panik tidak mendapati suaminya disampingnya.

"Disini sayang." Sahutku menenangkan.

"Ku pikir kau kemana. Aku khawatir tidak menemukanmu di kamar." Tanpa menyadari tamu-tamu yang hadir, Sakura langsung melabuhkan tubuhnya dalam pelukanku. Ups, aku langsung memeluknya dan menyelubungi tubuhnya dengan jubahku. Sakura tak sadar kalau dia hanya memakai tanktop dan celana pendek. Rambutnya ia ikat keatas menampakkan lehernya yang penuh bekas merah percintaan semalam. Strike! Si panda itu pasti kaget setengah hidup. Skak mat.

"Sasu... aku hamil!" bisik Sakura dengan ceria, semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya didadaku masih belum menyadari keberadaan tamu tak diundang ini.

"Hah! hamil?" bukan aku yang berteriak. Tapi tiga pria dibelakangku. Membuat Sakura kaget dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sasori-nii, Gaara-kun." Kaget Sakura. Dan ini adalah pukulan terakhir untuk si pria panda yang malang. Sakura langsung bersembunyi dalam pelukanku begitu menyadari siapa yang berdiri dibelakangku. Good job Sayang, aku mencintaimu.

**Selesai!**

**Yehayyyy... semoga kalian terhibur. Ada yang mau versi Sakuranya? Sabar ya! Hehehe. Terima kasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : ****Merry Me (Get Merried Sakura Version)**

**Author : Vikey**

**Cast : ****Sasuke - Sakura**

**Genre : AU, Romance gaje, Fluff gagal.**

**Rate : ****T+**

**Type : ****OS**

**Dedicated for Saverscontest : Banjir TomatCeri 2014 (BTC4).**

**Happy reading~**

**Summary :**

_Berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung pernikahan dengan gaun putih cantik ini membuatku merasa menjadi gadis paling bahagia didunia ini / Akulah si calon mempelai tercantik, kata niisan / Dan aku setuju dengannya / Gaun ini, gedung pernikahan ini rasanya begitu memukau. Menyadari kurang dari 2 jam lagi aku akan menjadi istri dari seseorang./ Dedicated to Ssaver Contest : Banjit tomatceri 4 (BTC4)_

**Hal yang paling mengasyikkan dalam hubungan pernikahan adalah jatuh cinta lagi, lagi dan lagi pada orang yang sama. (Anonim)**

**Pernikahan yang berhasil tergantung pada dua hal, menemukan orang yang tepat dan menjadi orang yang tepat (Anonim)**

**Sakura**

Pagi yang indah. Semua menyambutku dengan senyuman kebahagian. Ah, hatiku mengembang dengan sempurna. Mengingat hari ini adalah bagian terpenting dalam hidupku. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahku. Oh my, hari ini aku akan menikah. Rolly polly stroberry. Aku sangat sangat tidak sabar menantikannya. Dan kupikir seluruh wanita di dunia akan iri denganku hari ini.

Bagiku, pernikahan adalah sebuah awal dari hidup sebenarnya. Meskipun banyak yang mengatakan bahwa menikah tidak akan seindah bayangan atau tidak juga seburuk prasangka orang-orang pesimistis. Aku tidak sabar ingin merasakan yang katanya surga dunia. Dalam bayanganku sudah muncul gambaran bagaimana aku akan menjalani peran sebagai seorang istri. Sebuah peran yang sudah menjadi impianku sejak masa kanak-kanak. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan ucapan orang-orang sekitarku yang berkata bahwa aku hanyalah seorang gadis dengan pikiran yang naive. Kenyataan bahwa aku akan menikahi seorang pemuda berambut merah yang baru kutemui hanya dalam waktu dua bulan. Dan salah satu orang yang masih tidak bisa terima dengan keputusanku ini adalah kakak tersayangku.

"Saki... kau sudah bangun!" ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamunanku tentang betapa akan sempurnanya hari ini.

"Masuk Niisan..." sahutku dengan senyuman, duduk diatas tempat tidurku menantikan kemunculan sasori-nii.

Kemudian niisan masuk, langsung duduk disampingku. Kemudian dia mencium ujung kepalaku dengan lembut. Kupikir Saso-nii memang masih belum bisa terima dengan keputusan ini. Dia selalu bilang bahwa keputusanku ini begitu gegabah. Dia beralasan aku terlalu muda untuk menikah dan belum terlalu mengenal Gaara-kun.

"Terkadang, Niisan begitu menyesali sudah mengenalkanmu pada Gaara." Dia menatapku dengan mata hazelnya terlihat sendu. oh my, Rolly polly Stroberry, aku tidak tahan melihat kesedihan kakakku. Dia berpikir aku akan meninggalkannya setelah aku menikah hari ini. Dasar siscom.

"Tidak bisakah kau batalkan saja pernikahan ini Sakura? Niisan pikir Gaara pasti bisa menerima alasannya. Niisan..."

Ah, tidak tidak. Mata coklatnya berkilau. Ada air mata yang sudah menggenang. Langsung kupeluk bahunya. Kakakku tersayang, satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal. Jadi, aku bisa sedikit merasakan kesedihan dan keberatannya saat melepasku menikah. Yah, Saso-nii sudah menjadi ayah, Ibu, Kakak dan sahabat terbaikku sejak usia lima tahun. Terlepas umurku sudah 23 tahun tidak meringankan perasaannya. Baginya, aku tetaplah adik kecilnya yang manja. Ah, Rolly Polly Stroberry. aku jadi ingin menangis juga.

"Niisan, kita sudah membahas hal ini kemarin. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Niisan setelah menikah. Dan aku harap niisan punya waktu untuk kehidupan pribadi niisan, setelah hari ini aku akan menjadi tanggung jawab Gaara-kun."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Saki, itu terdengar seperti kau menjadi bebanku. Imotou-chan, bagi niisan. Kau adalah anugerah terbaik. Niisan masih belum rela melepasmu untuk Gaara. Tapi jika Niisan tetap menahanmu, itu artinya niisan yang egois. Baiklah, niisan akan ikut berbahagia dengan pernikahanmu hari ini." Saso-nii mengeratkan pelukannya. Harum kopi tercium dari aroma tubuhnya. "Berbahagialah untuk niisan, Imouto-chan."

"Iya niisan, aku akan berbahagia untuk niisan. Jika Gaara-kun macam-macam padaku. Aku berjanji, niisan boleh melakukan apapun padanya." Sahutku sedikit bercanda.

"Terdengar menghibur Saki. Kupegang janjimu."

.

.

.

Berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung pernikahan dengan gaun putih cantik ini membuatku merasa menjadi gadis paling bahagia didunia ini. Akulah si calon mempelai tercantik, kata niisan. Dan aku setuju dengannya. Gaun ini, gedung pernikahan ini rasanya begitu memukau. Menyadari kurang dari 2 jam lagi aku akan menjadi istri dari seseorang. Sesuatu melilit diperutku. Ketika bayangan saat aku membangunkan suamiku dengan ciuman hangat selamat pagi. Menyiapkan sarapan untuknya kemudian melepasnya ketika berangkat ke tempat kerja membuat perasaanku mengembang dengan sempurna. Rutinitas seperti itulah yang selalu terbayang dalam pikiranku.

Memasuki halaman gedung membuat sesuatu yang bergolak dalam perutku semakin intens. Dan kenyataan bahwa ada pernikahan lain di gedung ini tidak mengurangi kebahagiaan maupun kegugupan yang kurasakan. Haruskah aku melihat siapa yang menjadi tetanggaku dalam pernikahan ini. Ah, tidak tidak. Yang paling utama aku harus masuk kedalam, menenangkan debaran jantungku dan menunggu calon suamiku datang. Pikiran itu sedikit membuatku tenang. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi nyonya Sabaku.

.

.

.

Gemetar, rasanya sudah berabad-abad aku menanti di altar ini. Tapi kenapa Gaara-kun tidak muncul juga. Oh my, Rolly Polly Stroberry. Jangan-jangan sesuatu terjadi padanya. Sabar Sakura, tarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sebentar lagi calon suamimu pasti muncul. Sasori-nii sedang menjemputnya karena katanya Gaara-kun terjebak macet diperjalanan.

Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang. Yah, sebentar lagi. Oh my, jantungku berdebar dengan kencang. Dari tempatku berdiri, aku bisa mendengar ketukan sepatu yang melangkah semakin mendekat. Pasti itu calon suamiku. Yah, tidak salah lagi. Oh my, tubuhku bergetar lagi saat sosok itu berdiri tepat di sampingku. Dari bawah, aku bisa melihat kilat sepatunya juga kaki jenjang berbalut celana berbahan lembut. Ah, aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya. Aku teramat malu. Wajahku, pasti wajahku sudah merah membara. Dan sepertinya Gaara-kun berganti parfum. Aromanya terasa maskulin. Padahal biasanya dia memakai parfum harum lembut bukan maskulin seperti ini.

"Akhirnya mempelai pria sudah muncul. Jadi, kita bisa memulai upacara ini." Nada lega terdengar dari saksi yang akan menikahkan kami. Sepertinya beliau juga bosan sudah menunggu Gaara-kun hampir 2 jam lamanya. Maafkan calon suamiku ya Pak!

"Kepada mempelai pria, Uchiha Sasuke. Maukah kau berjanji akan mencintai istrimu Haruno Sakura dengan segenap jiwa. Dalam suka maupun duka, dalam bahagia maupun sengsara dan dari muda sampai tua hingga ajal menjemput."

Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang keliru. Kenapa bukan nama Sabaku Gaara. Dan kenapa Uchiha, siapa tadi sepertinya tidak asing.

"Ya.. Aku bersedia!" eh, sejak kapan suara Gaara-kun berubah dalam dan maskulin begini. Dengan penasaran, kungkat wajahku melihat ke samping.

OH MY! Dia bukan Gaara-kun. Siapa laki-laki di sampingku ini. Mata hijau milikku membulat sempurna. Ini salah. Gaara-kun tidak berambut hitam pantat ayam dan lagi, Gaara-kun tidak pernah menyeringai seseksi itu. Oh my! Kepalaku pusing. Wajah laki-laki ini begitu tampan. Sial, Sakura. Apa yang kau pikirkan. Bukan saatnya terpesona begini.

"Nona sakura... Maukah kau berjanji, mencintai Suamimu Uchiha Sasuke selamanya. Dalam suka maupun suka. Dalam sehat maupun sakit. Sampai ajal menjemput." Tidak, aku tidak bisa mendengarkan ucapan saksi pernikahan ini. Mataku, terperangkap dalam tatapan mata hitamnya. Tajam, sehitam malam. Terlihat khawatir atau bingung, aku tak bisa menafsirkannya. Oh my, pria tampan ini menundukkan wajahnya mendekat. "Kenapa tidak dijawab sayang?" bisiknya seksi. Harum nafasnya menerpa telingaku. Rolly polly stroberry, bulu kudukku meremang. Tubuhku semakin gemetar. Ada gelenyar aneh yang kurasakan membuat semua syaraf ditubuhku berubah kacau.

"A..A..aku mau!" entah apa yang kukatakan. Aku tidak menyadarinya sampai ia menyunggingkan senyum atau lebih tepatnya seringai seksinya padaku. Sekujur tubuhku semakin menegang seiring dengan tatapannya yang begitu intens.

"kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Tuan Sasuke, kau boleh mencium mempelaimu sekarang." Nani? Dia sudah sah menjadi suamiku, dan... dan kenapa wajahnya semakin mendekat. Oh my, dia menarik tudung kepalaku membuat wajah tampan seksinya semakin nyata dimataku. Semakin mendekat, dia mau menciumku. Saso-nii... belum selesai jeritan hatiku, tiba-tiba 'suamiku' ini menarik leherku membuat wajah kami menyatu dan seketika nafasku tertahan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melumat bibirnya. Ingin sekali memberontak, tapi tubuhku berkhianat. Sekujur tubuhku meleleh dengan sentuhan bibirnya. Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa berciuman bisa sepanas dan semendebarkan ini. Bibirnya terus bergerak mendesak membuatku kewalahan bahkan hampir-hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Kau cantik sayang..." dalam ketidak sadaranku akibat ciuman panasnya, aku masih bisa mendengar bisikan yang lagi-lagi terdengar begitu seksi menggetarkan. Oh my, pria ini jenis pria berdarah panas penggoda wanita.

"Selamat datang dalam dunia penuh kebahagiaan nyonya Uchiha." Nyonya Uchiha, tidak! Tidak! Ini salah. Seharusnya bukan dia suamiku tapi, Oh my. Bibirnya masih saja bergerak menjilat bibir atas dan bawahku. Nafasku sudah habis, tapi sepertinya pria ini memang berniat membunuhku dengan ciumannya. Tanpa sadar tanganku mengepal dan memukul bahunya yang bidang. Dan, akhirnya dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku. Tapi tidak memupus jarak dia antara kami. Matanya berkilat nakal dan apakah aku tidak salah lihat. Di mata hitamnya terlihat ketulusan dan ketertarikan yang aku tidak bisa memutuskan mana yang lebih dominan. Ah, sekali lagi aku terhipnotis oleh mata sehitam malam miliknya. Tiba-tiba bayangan mata hijau pekat Gaara-kun berkelebat, mengembalikan kesadaranku.

"Kau...!" bisikku seraya berusaha mengambil nafas panjang. Aku kesal, dia malah tersenyum melihat respon kemarahanku. Si tuan pemaksa ini malah memeluk pinggangku erat. Dan tidak melepaskan tubuhku sedikitpun sampai kami selesai menyalami tamu. Gerakan jemarinya di tubuhku membuatku tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Dia sudah memporak-porandakan akal sehatku. Dan lagi, aku tak bisa mempermalukan dia dan keluarganya di depan umum begini di saat 'suamiku' ini mengenalkanku sebagai istrinya dengan bangga. Sedikit cemas, berkali-kali aku melirik pintu keluar menunggu kemunculan Saso-nii dan Gaara-kun .

.

.

.

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa pria ini begitu tergesa-gesa menarikku dari gedung pernikahan. Dalam pernikahan normal harusnya kami bisa menunggu seluruh keluarga berfoto bersama baru kemudian menggelar pesta pernikahan diiringi kebahagiaan lalu ada dansa dan musik lembut. Dan lagi, kenapa Niisan belum muncul juga. Kemana dia sebenarnya.

Dia menyeret tanganku dengan kencang meski tidak sampai menyakitkan. Tapi, aku tidak mampu mengimbangi langkah besarnya terlebih dengan gaun berekor panjang.

"Nah, itu mobilnya. Ayo sayang..." dia mendorong tubuhku masuk tanpa memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk menolak.

Awalnya suasana terasa begitu hening. Aku duduk diam di sampingnya yang masih saja menatapku dengan mata hitamnya yang terlihat lebih lembut. Kami-sama, laki-laki ini kenapa terlihat semakin tampan. Jas hitamnya terlihat sedikit kusut, dan lagi rambut hitamnya yang tadi tertata rapi kini terlihat agak berantakan. Mataku beralih ke bibirnya. Bibir tebal seksi yang sudah menciumku dengan panas. Oh my, wajahku terasa panas membakar. Aku malu menyadari bahwa aku terpesona pada laki-laki dari antah berantah ini. Laki-laki yang sekarang menjadi suamiku. Tidak, tidak. Seharusnya Gaara-kun yang menjadi suamiku bukan pria keras kepala yang dominan namun tampan dan seksi ini.

"Siapa kau?" teriakku begitu kesadaran menghantamku dari keterpesonaan.

"Suamimu..." Sahutnya dengan senyum lebar yang membuat wajahnya berbinar dan menambah efek ketampanannya. Jujur, pria ini lebih tampan barkali-lipat dari Gaara-kun. Oh my, Sakura. Otakmu sudah konslet. Berhenti berpikir bahwa lelaki ini tampan dan seksi.

Kemudian tubuhku seperti mendapat aliran setrum saat sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk membelai pipiku. Perutku melilit dengan hebat merasakan belaian ibu jarinya di pipiku. Ada dorongan kuat yang membuatku ingin mendengkur nyaman dan merapatkan tubuhku dalam kungkungan dadanya. Kutahan kuat-kuat hasrat kurang ajar itu jauh-jauh di dadaku. Tidak Sakura! Biarkan pikiranmu tetap waras. Ini semua kesalahan.

"Bukan... seharusnya aku tidak menikah denganmu."

"Jangan bercanda sayang. Faktanya kita sudah menikah sekarang. Aku suamimu dan kau istriku. Habis perkara." Dia menjawab dengan nada geli. Seakan pertanyaanku ini adalah sesuatu yang konyol dan itu melukai harga diriku. Pria ini benar-benar arogan tapi, semakin terlihat seksi. Oh my, otakku. Kemana kesadaran otakku. Dan itu membuatku semakin marah, pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak kebal dengan pesonanya. Oh my, dia benar-benar seksi memabukkan. Terjadi perang dalam diriku.

Beringsut menjauh, sedetik kemudian aku berhasil mengalahkan sisi liarku yang dengan kurang ajarnya menjerit menyuruhku merapatkan tubuh pada lelaki seksi di hadapanku ini. amarahku tak mampu kubendung lagi. Kata-kata kecewa bahwa seharusnya aku menikah dengan kekasihku bernama Gaara menyembur bagai keran yang kehilangan tutupnya. Yah, seharusnya aku menikah dengan Gaara-kun. Bukan lelaki tampan dan seksi ini. Dan kenyataan bahwa tubuhku tak bisa menolak ketertarikan nyata terhadap pesona kelaki-lakiannya menghantamku. Menyadari kesalahan ini membuatku tertawa miris.

"Oh Kami-sama. Tak bisa kupercaya. Aku menikah dengan orang yang bahkan tidak kukenal. Mengerikan!" sedikit histeris, tanpa sadar tanganku memukul kepala berambut pink-ku ini, sebuah kebiasaan jika aku panik. "Hentikan mobilnya, aku mau turun. Kita selesaikan semuanya dan batalkan pernikahan konyol ini." Aku tidak mau berlama-lama dengannya. Aku takut tak semakin terjerat dalam pusaran pesona lelaki ini.

Mendengar seruanku, dia justru Memutar bola matanya, sepertinya tak percaya dengan ucapanku. Rahangnya mengeras. Tatapannya semakin tajam. Ada kabut keyakinan di matanya. Untuk sejenak, aku merasa khawatir. Dia benar-benar tipe pemaksa.

"Paman... putar balik. Kita ke Bandara sekarang juga." Oh tidak, apa yang akan dilakukannya. Kenapa harus ke Bandara.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan tuan. Hentikan mobilnya sekarang juga." Dengan berani, kutarik kerah bajunya. Membuatku bisa mencium harum feromonnya yang memabukkan. Tidak, tidak sekarang Sakura. Jangan lemah. Untuk sedetik gerakanku terhenti, menyadari tatapan matanya semakin pekat. Ada hasrat yang kuat di dalam matanya. Aku takut tak bisa bertahan.

"Sayang, kita akan langsung berbulan madu." Tapi, ah sulit sekali mempertahankan akal sehatku begitu Sasuke-nama yang baru kuingat ini- menarik wajahku mendekat. Tangan besarnya mengunci kedua sisi wajahku. Kemudian matanya melembut sebelum ia menutupnya dan menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibirku, lagi.

Tubuhku mengigil menahan getaran dari efek guncangan yang ditimbulkan dari ciuman panasnya. Awalnya lembut, membuatku terlena dan tanpa sadar membalas ciuamnnya. Apa daya, aku gadis biasa yang belum pernah sekalipun pengalaman dengan hal-hal intim seperti ini. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut kini perlahan berubah menggebu penuh kerakusan. Bibir Sasuke bergerak seakan-akan ingin melumat habis bibir mungilku. Oh my, aku sudah benar-benar gila saat sama rakusnya membalas ciumannya yang begitu menuntut. Kami berebut udara di sela ciuman menakjubkan ini. Mulutnya benar-benar seksi. Kami-sama, aku benar-benar terhanyut dalam pusaran panas ini. Pria ini akan berhasil menjeratku sepenuhnya. Dan salahnya, ada sisi dalam hatiku yang menyuruhku membiarkan dia menjeratku.

_**Drrtt... drrttt.**_

Suasana sensual ini terinterupsi oleh deringan ponselnya.

Tubuhku meleleh, seakan semua tenagaku hilang entah kemana. Tanpa perlawanan Sasuke menarikku dalam pelukannya dan parahnya aku pasrah saja dalam dekapan dadanya yang hangat, tak punya lagi daya upaya untuk menolak kenyamanan yang ditawarkan oleh tubuh maskulinnya. Aku tak bisa fokus mendengarkan percakapannya di telepon. Kenyataan bahwa jemarinya terus mengusap rambutku dengan lembut membuatku semakin terbuai. Pria ini, dia penakluk wanita yang ulung. Dan penakluk wanita ini sudah menjadi suamiku. Yah, Suamiku. Aku wanita bersuami sekarang ini. Mendengar kalimat itu di benakku membuatku tak bisa menghentikan gerakan bibirku untuk tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih dengan kantuk yang bergelayut, aku menyadari bahwa Sasuke menarikku dari terminal kedatangan. Aku tidak tahu dimana kami berada sekarang ini.

"Dimana ini Uchiha-san." Bisikku, yah setidaknya aku ingat bahwa marganya adalah Uchiha.. akan sangat memalukan jika aku tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan Sasuke-kun atau Sasu-koi. Oh tidak, Sakura yang gila ternyata kembali. Yah tergila-gila pada suaminya yang tertukar. Kebersamaan kami selama di penerbangan membuat perasaanku berkembang. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke terus memelukku sepanjang waktu membuatku tersanjung.

Bukannya langsung menjawab pertanyaanku, Sasuke justru menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium pipiku sekilas. Nilai tambah yang membuat hatiku berbunga "Di Barcelona sayang, dan panggil aku Sasuke-kun." Oh my, apa pria ini bisa membaca pikiranku. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun. Rasanya ingin kuteriakkan namanya dengan keras. Tapi aku masih sangat malu. Gengsi sekali harus mengakui kalau aku sudah terperangkap dalam pesonanya. Aku tidak akan membuat semua ini terasa begitu mudah.

"Tidak... aku tidak mau." Tolakku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya meski aku tidak yakin itu yang sungguh ingin kulakukan.

"Tidak ada bantahan sayang, atau aku akan memaksamu bercinta disini sekarang juga." Ucapannya melambat, aku merona mendengar ucapan vulgarnya. Oh my, pria ini benar-benar pria arogan yang seksi. Se-seksi bibirnya yang sudah menempel erat di kulit leherku, disusul kedua tangannya juga mengeratkan sentuhan di pinggulku. Hangat, tubuhnya yang hangat merangkumku dalam kungkungannya. Melenakan. Membuat malu yang seharusnya kurasakan hilang karena kami berpelukan ditengah kerumunan lalu lalang.

"Demi Tuhan... aku mencintaimu Sakura." Mengangkat wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, aku terkejut mendengarnya. Cinta? Benarkah lelaki ini, Sasuke Uchiha mencintaiku. Aku tidak tahu dia berkata jujur atau bohong, karena matanya seperti berkata yang sebenarnya.

"Beri aku waktu untuk menunjukkan bahwa kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Aku adalah lelaki yang dikirimkan oleh Kami-sama untuk menjadi suamimu. Apa kau percaya padaku?" aku terharu, Mulut seksinya ternyata memang bisa menebarkan kata-kata manis yang membuat wanita manapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan luluh. Kami-sama, sepertinya aku memang harus mempercayai lelaki ini. Pria tampan nan seksi yang sekarang sudah menjadi suamiku. Yah, suami yang akan mendampingi hidupku sesuai dengan cita-cita lamaku.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi..." suara desahan seksi itu mengganggu tidurku. Memaksa kesadaranku kembali. Di sana, di atasku menjulang tubuh tegap suami tercintaku. Wajah tampannya terlihat lebih seksi dengan senyum seringai di bibirnya. Sebelum ia menarikku dalam dekapannya dan memberikan ciuman ringan sebagai salam paginya.

"Bangun tukang tidur..." Suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke selalu membangunkanku dengan ciuman lembutnya. Sisi romantisnya yang tersembunyi dibalik kesan arogan, pemaksa dan dingin miliknya.

Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia dan lebih bahagia dari yang pernah kubayangkan. Menjadi seorang istri dari Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah masuk dalam rencana hidupku dulu. Bahkan aku tak mengenal siapa Uchiha Sasuke sebelumnya. Yang kutahu kalau Saso-nii berteman dengan kakak Sasuke bernama Itachi. Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang kakakku, Sasuke sudah pernah disemprot oleh kemarahan Niisan. Sehari setelah pernikahan tertukar kami. Dan aku harus menghargai usahanya untuk menahan harga dirinya yang selangit itu untuk meminta maaf dengan tulus pada kakakku. Meski pada akhirnya suamiku yang keras kepala ini tetap tidak mau mengatakan dimana kami berada saat ini. Yah, tipikal Sasuke.

Tiga bulan menjadi istrinya membuatku sudah bisa mengahafal semua kebiasaannya. Kekeras kepalaannya. Bahkan sikap pemaksanya yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Tapi, aku mencintai semua yang ada pada suamiku ini. Keburukannya, dan juga kebaikannya. Betapa ia begitu romantis jika kami sudah berdua, betapa ia selalu berusaha membuatku bahagia dengan segala keterbatasannya. Yah aku mencintainya. Meski aku kadang kesal menghadapi sikapn yang pemaksa dan keras kepala. Seperti sekarang ini, semenjak kami berada di Barcelona sejak tiga bulan lalu. Sasuke-kun belum mau ku ajak pulang ke Jepang. Dengan alasan masih ingin menghabiskan bulan madu kami. Dasar pemaksa, mana ada orang berbulan madu selama tiga bulan. Normalnya, pasangan lain berbulan madu paling lama seminggu atau dua minggu. Mengarungi pernikahan dengannya serasa aku jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi padanya.

Terima kasih Sasu-kun, terima kasih karena kau telah salah memasuki gedung pernikahan itu. Walaupun pernikahan kami dulu karena pasangan yang tertukar, tapi aku yakin cinta kami berdua bukan cinta yang tertukar. Aku sangat mencintaimu suamiku! Uchiha Sasuke.

_**Owari...**_

_**Sesuai dengan janjiku, ini dia versi Sakuranya. Maaf belum bisa bales komen satu-satu. Ini juga dikebut biar rampung. So'alnya kalau tidak hari ini pasti lama lagi sampai abis pokoknya, intinya aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat para reader terutama yang meninggalkan komentar yang lucu-lucu. Sungguh, koementar kalian membuatku bersemangat untuk terus menulis kisah Sasu-Saku...hahaha**_

_**Nanti kalau ada kesempatan, aku kasih Omakenya yah... tapi ga janji **_

_**Selamat menikmati dan... selamat Hari raya idul fitri buat yang merayakan yaa!**_

_**Ini balesan Review kalian. Maaf kalau ada yang belum di bales.**_

_** .9 **__**trims... silahkan Pandanya dibawa ga berharap menang kok say, coz ini debutku ikut meramaikan BTC IV. Trims y!**_

___**salam kenal juga... hehehe iyah. Sasu-nya sok-sok pobia nikah sih... ini versi Saku-nya semoga ga mengecewakan. Sankyuuu!**_

_**Sofi asat **__** hihihihi... aku suka bikin FF yang emang OOC bingits lah. Apalagi kalau Sasuke, kan kita ga tahu ya dalam hatinya Sasu yang dingin isinya kayak iyalah, kan emang Sasu tuh love at first sight sama Saku. Paling demen kalau cerita ttg begitu. Dimana Sasunya terobsesi sama Saku,hihihi trims ya!**_

_**Lhylia Kiryu **__** IYAA pake samaaa! Aku juga pengen nikah *curcol aku ga pengen dapet kayak Sasuke, so'alnya Sasuke milik sakura ntar aku di Shannarooo hahahha. Trims ya!**_

_**Amu B **__** IYAA *capslock, paling enak bikin cerita Sasu yang OOC bingits...ini versi Sakunya... sankyu!**_

_**Anisha Ryuzaki **__** Keren yah? Ahahahha jadi terhura *eh... ini dia versi Sakura-nya... semoga terhibur!**_

_**Sakakibaraarisa **__** Ini versi Sakuranya... trims yah!**_

_**Audry Phantomhive **__** Terima kasih pujianya, nama id kamu juga **_

_**Manda Vvidenarint **__** Iyaaa... aku suka kalau Sasuke udah jujur maaf ya, versi Sakuranya ga bisa kilat. Nunggu musiman Sankyuuu!**_

_**Indrianitia970 **__** maaf ga sesuai harapan. Agak telat, ini versi Sakuranya. Trims!**_

_**O**__**.o rambu no baka **__** namanya unik yah...hehe ini bukan sekuel tapi versi **_

_**Asiyah Firdausi **__** Terima kasih!**_

_**Hayashi Hana-chan **__** Ganbatte jugaa! Sankyuuu!**_

_**Refunny sekian lama, aku menunggu untuk kehadiranmu *eh kenapa malah maap ya kelepasan. Akhirnya, kamu log in juga. Seneng dengernya, hihihi/ trims ya!**_

_**Silvermist Uchiha wow... ini masih sodaranya Sasuke yah? Kan terima kasih.**_

_**Lussia Archery kan namanya juga Bungsu Uchiha, apa yang gue mau harus sankyuuu!**_

_**Yepiapi ini dia yang dipikirin Sakura... semoga terhibur...**_

_**Shivatand kmu juga kawaaiiiii! Ini versi Sakuranya... iyap! KAMU juga Semangat!**_

_**Hayama Azumu ini... silahkan dibaca Sakuranya.**_

_**`Naya Aditya IYA ihhh... nape jadi sinet bingits... hihihi pasangan yang tertukar? Kayaknya diatas ada tuh kalimat trims ya Naya!**_

_**SiMeji Lunacular kushii ini dia Versi Kunoichi kebanggaan kitaaaaa! Hehehhe**_

_**Sami Haruchi 2 iya sayang Cuma OS... eh.. tapi kemarin katanya di episode 685 ada Sasu-Saku Moment-nya yaaa... berdo'a untuk ending mereka di **_

_**Ribby-chan terima kasih semangatnya! Semoga tetap bisa berkarya untuk Ssavers tercinta kita ini.**_

_**Dewi sasusaku sekrang udah ga sial, dobel triple lagi. Sekarang pake Oh My! Rolly trolly stroberry! Hihihi ini versi Sakuranya, semoga terhibur.**_

_**Guest wkwkwkkwkw jugaa! Terima kasih!**_

_**Azriel iyahhh... emang kan si Sasu Arogan tapi sekseyyy kan? *ketularan Sakura ahahha terima kasih...**_

_**Maaf yang belum sempat dibales koment-nya ntar nyusul yah..hehhee**__** dan maaf juga harusnya ini udah aku lanjut juli kemarin. Tapi karena ada satu dua hal akhirnya baru hari ini dan kebetulan tepat satu bulan krn kemaarin post 5 **_

_**Bonusssss...**_

"Kenapa bayiku berambut orange begini. Apa yang kalian lakukan pada anakku?" Sasuke menatap suster itu dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi. Suasana ruang perawatan bayi langsung berubah mencekam.

"Maaf Tuan Uchiha... mu-mungkin ada kesalahan." Suster itu mencicit ketakutan.

"APA! Jangan main-main dengan anakku! Dimana anakku?" mendengar jawaban suster itu, membuat emosi Sasuke naik.

"Sasuke... ada apa?" Sasori yang baru datang bersama Itachi langsung ikut bicara, penasaran mendengar adik iparnya seperti kesetanan begitu. Kasihan bayi-bayi yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Coba lihat..." Itachi ikut menyahut. Menarik tutup kepala di rambut si bayi dalam gendongan Sasuke. "Howah... ini bukan Satachi kami. Dia rambutnya Hitam pekat khas Uchiha. Bukan pirang begini." Lanjutnya, juga dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Mana... mana!" Sasori juga ikut melihat. "Benar... ini pasti ada yang sengaja menukar. Perawat! Apa yang kalian lakukan, kenapa keponakanku ditukar begini. Hah!" tiba-tiba Sasori ikut berteriak. Membuat suster dan suster yang ada di sekitar mereka jadi terkejut. Ternyata si muka bayi cukup menyeramkan kalau marah. Kemudian suasana berubah menjadi semakin tegang. Pihak rumah bersalin juga ikut panik. Karena masalah ini berkaitan dengan cucu pertama keluarga Uchiha dan semua orang Jepang juga tahu bagaimana reputasi Uchiha Family ini.

"Ini salahmu Sasuke... kau dulu juga sudah menukar pengantinmu. Jadi ini karma untukmu. Bayimu juga tertukar." Tanpa memperdulikan wajah panik adiknya, Itachi berseloroh. Sedikit nada menyalahkan dalam perkataannya.

"Ah, jangan-jangan ini perbuatan Sabaku sialan itu. Dia masih dendam padaku." Tuduh Sasuke.

"Jangan sembarangan menuduh, Gaara yang kukenal tidak arogan sepertimu. Ini semua memang salahmu. Awas saja kalau Satachi tidak ketemu. " ancam Sasori dengan sedikit pembelaan untuk Gaara.

"Kenapa kau membelanya Sasori, kau masih berharap kalau si Sabaku itu yang akan menjadi adik iparmu?" tantang Sasuke tak gentar, sejak awal baik Sasuke maupun Sasori sepertinya belum bisa berdamai. Keduanya selalu berlomba untuk mencari perhatian Sakura. Yang satu Suami posesif dan yang satunya sister complex. Paket lengkap membuat Sakura terkadang sakit kepala.

"Hallo Every body!" suara teriakan nyaring membuyarkan pertengkaran Sasuke dan Sasori. Sesosok lelaki berambut pirang dengan kumis melintang dan kedua tangan membuai seorang bayi mungil di lengannya.

"Hei, Teme! Eh, ada Sasori dan Itachi-nii!" dengan cengiran lebar. Naruto, sahabat Sasuke yang kebetulan istrinya juga baru melahirkan itu menyapa.

"Loh Teme, kenapa kau menggendong bayiku. Apa dia menangis? Ah, kedahuluan. Padahal niatnya aku mau menunjukkan putra kebangganku padamu." Naruto berjalan mendekat. "Itachi-nii, tolong pegang Satachi." Tanpa ada perasaan apa-apa, Naruto menyerahkan bayi mungil dalam gendongannya. "Sini sayang, digendong Tousan ya." Kemudian dia mengambil bayi yang masih merah dan berambut orange itu dari gendongan Sasuke, tanpa menyadari tatapan ganas Sasuke. "Kenapa kau Teme?"

"Dobe!" suara Sasuke penuh dengan tekanan "Jangan bilang kau yang membawa anakku tanpa ijin?" maju selangkah, seperti singa jantan yang siap menerkam.

"A-apa... kenapa?" muncul rasa takut dalam diri Naruto melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Apa salahnya, dia kan hanya membawa Satachi keluar karena bayi Sasuke itu menangis kencang, mengganggu tidur Kurama –anaknya.

"UZUMAKI NARUTOOOO! MATI KAUUU!"

"BAKA NARUTOOO!"

"SASUKE...!"

"TIDAAAKKKK!"

Dan teriakan-teriakan itu membuat semua penghuni rumah bersalin itu bergidik ngeri. Tak berani membayangkan nasib Naruto di tangan Duo Uchiha dan Sasori. Siapa suruh bermain-main dengan bayi Uchiha yang dikelilingi orang-orang posesif macam Sasuke, Itachi dan Sasori. Untung tidak ada Sakura di situ. Kalau ada, mungkin tubuh Naruto akan terbang ke Antartika setelah di _Shannaro_ oleh wanita berambut merah muda itu.

_**Selesai...**_

_**Sampai jumpa di lain cerita. Ganbarimashitta!.**_


End file.
